Secret Games
by siboney.mdza
Summary: El 'feliz' matrimonio Laufeyson Foster va de mal en picada, su bonita historia de amor tiene un fin, un fin que vive en la casa de enfrente, nombre Thor y apellido Odison. Jane quedó prendida de su guapo vecino, del cual descubrió que práctica el extravagante estilo de vida de un swinger, cosa que aprovecho al máximo, entrando no sólo ella si no también jalando a su esposo Loki.


-¿Estás completamente segura sobre esto?

-Claro que lo estaría ¿porque tienes tantas dudas sobre el asunto? - pregunto Jane dejando su café en la mesa de la cocina. Miró a su marido de la forma más inocente y triste que pudo en ese momento, ya que, ¿De que manera puedes verlo de forma triste? Si en pocas palabras están hablando de intercambiar sexo con extraños.

-Es sólo que no puedo creer que pienses en hacer... algo así - Loki apoyo su cadera en la barra, cruzando sus brazos, su mirada era de seriedad total, suspiro una vez más - se que nuestra relación no a ido bien después de nuestro matrimonio, pareciese que después de la luna de miel todo a ido de mal y en peor. Pero todo tiene arreglo, algo que no tenga que ver... Con Sexo con extraños.

-Pues créelo porque quiero intentarlo. De verdad.

Admiro la cara de seriedad que puso Loki decidió continuar.

-Sabes que quiero arreglar nuestra relación, tal vez hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas, pero se que esto tiene solución - Jane se levantó de la mesa hasta llegar al más alto, acariciar sus brazos y sea un suave apretón a sus hombros - tal ves nuestro problema fue a vernos casado muy jóvenes, somo un poco tontos e inexpertos. Tal vez si aprendemos de más personas un poco más expertas en el asunto podamos practicar mejores cosas y así entendernos mejor.

Sus palabras tal vez no tengan mucho sentido, pero al parecer movió algo dentro de Loki, por que se pensó un poco en sus palabras, para después dar un pequeño asentimiento, aceptando su tonta idea.

Jane internamente grito, no pudo evitar demasiado su felicidad ya que dio bronquitis mientras aplaudía, abrazo a su esposo por el cuello dándole un ardiente beso en los labios, el cual fue prontamente atendido.

Estaba perfecto, todo estaba sucediendo perfecto a como ella había pensado.

Todo sucedió hace dos semanas exactamente, un miércoles en la mañana llegó correo equivocado hasta su casa, correo que correspondía justamente a sus vecinos de enfrente, como todo una buena ciudadana ejemplar de esta perfecta ciudad y vecindario, decidió hacer la obra del día e ir a entregar la correspondencia, llegó hasta la casa amarilla, atravesó el jardín hasta la puerta, toco el timbre y espero un momento.

Fuertes pisadas se escucharon por dentro, después la perilla siendo removida hasta la puerta ser ya abierta, Jane trato de mostrar su mejor sonrisa amable, pero su boca simplemente quedó imposiblemente abierta.

¡¿Como era posible que no lo haya conocido antes?!

¡Ese hombre era todo una escultura! Cuerpo ardiente, rostro hermoso, cabello divino. Levantó su mirada hasta toparse con la del otro, ¡¡Hermosos ojos azules, y divina sonrisa!!

No se dio cuenta en que momento había dejado de respirar, tosio varias veces tratando de disimular su muy mal comportamiento.

-ahh... Esto... ¡Estuvo equivocado! - levantó su mano donde tenía la correspondencia, el sensual hombre se sorprendió, tomó las cartas y le dedico una preciosa sonrisa, la cual izo sus piernas flaquear.

\- Gracias preciosa, me haz salvado de atrasarme en los pagos - finalizó con un coqueto guiño.

Jane consigo nuevamente soltado un suspiro junto a una risilla tonta, jamás en lo que llevaba de relación con su marido la habían echo sentir así con un simple gesto tan banal y simple que por un momento se sintió una jovencita tonta y renuelta.

Recordando donde estaba y en la situación que se encontraba, recordó que su marido llegaría en una hora. Aún se tenía que arreglar para ir a cenar a ese horrible sitio italiano como cada dos semanas. Unas cuantas palabras más y se giro para marcharse, justo se dio cuenta que una hermosa chica alta de cabello negro, perfectamente sujeto en una coleta alta, llegaba, imaginaba Jane, recien del trabajo, si no mal pensaba era la esposa de ese hermoso adonis con cuerpo de tentación y rostro de perdición.

Como no pensar eso, con el simple echo de verla caminar como dueña y señora del lugar la izo confirmar todas sus dudas.

Instantáneamente los nervios de apoderaron de su cuerpo, busco algún modo de huir pero le fue imposible, todo tipo de escape estaba bloqueado, su cuerpo se sintió congelar, ¿que diablos iba a decirle? Como explicar que acaba de tener seis fantasías diferentes con su marido. Esa mujer se veía ruda, Jane era demasiado joven para morir, sobre todo sin a ver probado los placeres un buen, gran y enorme... Corazón.

La mujer la miró con una muy mala sorpresa disimulada. Después duda y al final su mirada denotaba una extraña chispa de picardia. Jane sintió que el tiempo se detuvo por completo, no se dio cuenta cuando la alta mujer ya estaba de pie junto a ellos.

\- Hey Sif, ¿tuviste un buen día? - preguntó el fortachon a su espalda. La mujer llamada Sif no despegó la mirada de ella ni un solo segundo.

\- Un poco tedioso, pero creo que ya mejoró un poco.

No supo cómo, exactamente tomar eso, pero por si las dudas estuvo al pendiente de cualquier tipo de ataque. Del cual, jamás llegó, a lo contrario, no supo cómo pero terminó dentro de la casa, sentada justamente sobre un bonito sillón con estilo mínimalista. Tomando café con estos dos sujetos muy agradables, resulta que Sif y Thor no son completamente exclusivos, comparten una relación abierta, cada cierto tiempo van a fiestas en distintos lugares específicos, de forma organizada, donde se reúnen con personas que comparten el mismo ámbito que ellos, esas mismas parejas se comparten entre sí teniendo relaciones sexuales, ya sea con una sola pareja o más personas.

Entre más contaban, Jane más se interesaba en el tema, podía seguir con su matrimonio pero al mismo tiempo ver a alguien más sin necesidad de algún otro compromiso, solo un poco de Sexo desenfrenado y nada más.

Fue así que logró convencer - dígase obligar- a su esposo Loki de asistir a esa fiesta, donde ahora estaban entrando a esa bonita casa donde se organizó, pasando sus sacos y chaquetas a los dueños del hogar. Jane miraba todo con emoción, parecía cualquier fiesta normal, gente charlando, otros comiendo, y algunos bailando, pero por sobre todo varios ya estaban un poco más... Entrados al protocolo de la fiesta.

\- Vamos quita esa cara - le susurro a su esposo mientras le daba un codazo disimulado.

\- ¿Que otra quieres que ponga? - inclino su cuerpo para devolver el susurro.

\- Una donde no parezca que quieres vomitar.

\- ¿De qué otra forma quieres que me ponga que no sea esa?

\- ¡La que sea!

\- ¿Tal ves de enojo? - Jane lo miró de la forma más molesto que pudo, lo apuntó con el dedo, estaba apuntó de replicar algo cuando Thor y Sif se aparecieron con una radiante sonrisa. Jane pasó su brazo detrás de Loki para darle un suave pellizco en lo que Loki denominaba como la endemoniada grasita del mal que solo existía para joferlenla exitensia de su perfecta cintura.

Sin poder evitarlo Loki soltó un fuerte chillido, los tres lo miraron de forma muy diferente, pero la que más lo intrigó fue la de Thor, verdaderamente se sintió un poco incómodo.

\- Nos alegra mucho que hayan llegado - comentó Sif dándoles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno, en cambio Thor no despegó su oscura mirada ni un segundo de su delgado ser, provocando que Loki se sintiera aún más incómodo de lo que estaba. Sif lo noto.

\- Bueno, ¿que tal si los introducimos al tema y les mostramos cómo nos divertimos aquí? - llamó la atención de todos. Su idea fue aprobada por Thor y Jane, Loki solo izo una mueca extraña, aun que no le dieron mucha importancia prefirieron comenzar la fiesta.

Pasaron hasta el área del comedor, Sif y Thor llegaron saludando a mucha gente, a algunos solo los saludaba de forma normal y animosa, a otros tantos... De forma más particular, con alguna caricia o un beso en los labios. De sencillas charlas comenzaron a pláticas más amistosas comenzaron a conocer más gente, Jane se manejaba como pez dentro del agua, fue más alegre y convivió con mucha gente, tal ves no era lo que esperaba, un poco de sexo casual o algo por ese estilo, Pero al menos la mayoría le agrado mucho, no tuvo ni la menor duda de tal vez entablar algo fuera de estas cuatro paredes como una bonita amistad, algunas cuantas salidas y quien sabe, tal vez algo más, estaba tan enfrascada en esas agradables personas que casi por un momento se había olvidado de Loki, su marido estaba justo a un lado de ella. De brazos cruzados y expresión enfurruñada, cada cierto tiempo soltaba un suspiro frustrado, cada cierta cantidad de suspiros eran más fuertes y molestos que los anteriores.

Jane se disculpo un momento, se levantó tomándolo por el codo y jalando lo fuera de la vista de la mayoría.

\- ¿Enserio vas a estar actuando así toda la noche?

\- Esto me desagrada por completo, además de que me quiero ir.

\- Ya estamos aquí. ¿No puedes por lo menos finjir que nadie es inferior a ti?

\- Lo haría si así lo sintiera.

\- Esta bien, ¿Sabes que? Me rindo, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, si no puedo cambiar tu actitud, pues ve y haz tu berrinche a alguien más.

Loki abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, estaba completamente indignado, estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Jane no le dio la oportunidad, se dio la media vuelta y regresó con todos los demás. Tomó la bebida que Sif había preparado y continuó con la fiesta.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta la mayoría de personas ya se habían ido a un lugar más privado y otras tantas no les importo la comodidad de la sala, el comedor o la cocina, para tener relaciones. Sintió como alguien acariciaba su pierna, Sif la tenía rodeada por los hombros, mientras que con su mano acariciaba su brazo, prontamente Jane alejo al sujeto que la acariciaba, trató de levantarse de donde cómodamente estaba recargada, pero Sif tenía otros planes. Tomó a la castaña por la barbilla y le dio un profundo beso. Esta bien, eso no se lo esperaba por completo, trató de alejar a la chica empujando la por el hombro, pero no espero que esta sencilla acción la encendiera, Sif intensificó el beso, tomó la mano de Jane y comenzó a acariciarse con esta misma, después procedió a levantar la pierna de la castaña y colocarla sobre las de ella. Como pudo Jane se separó del fogoso beso, miró por todos lados y no vio por ningún lado a su objetivo.

Sif no dejó de mirar su rostro por ningún segundo pesar de tenerlo sólo a centímetros de distancia.

\- ¿Buscas a mi marido?

Jane no respondió nada al instante, su cuerpo tardó mucho en captar lo que si cerebro trataba de asimilar, con demasiada lentitud movió su rostro para ver a la morena directo a sus azules ojos, como si temiera que fuera la misma medusa y tratase de transformarla en granito.

\- Yo no...

\- El es gay.

-... ¿Que? No es cierto... Pero si él ... Ustedes son... No hay necesidad.

\- Claro que la hay. Por lo menos de mi parte - comento Sif tan tranquila como quien habla del clima, claro sin a ver dejado en ningún momento de acariciar la suave piel de los muslos de Jane. Esta acción la distrajo un poco.

\- Eh... Entonces ¿Por qué se casaron en primer lugar?

\- En realidad fue un mutuo acuerdo, su padre no dejaba de molestarlo para que se casara y dejarle su legado familiar, en mi caso sucedió lo mismo.

\- en realidad Loki y yo nos amábamos, pero después de mucho tiempo descubrimos que simplemente nos entendíamos y encajabamos como buenos amigos. - Sif subió su mano hasta posar la sobre la cintura de Jane, casi tocando su vientre - somos muy compatibles, pero aun así siento que necesitamos experimentar.

\- ¿Por eso intentaron acostarse con extraños? - Sif comenzó a reír, Jane no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo mientras cubría su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

\- Viéndolo bien de esa manera soy una tonta.

\- No lo creo, por lo menos tu marido se divierte - Jane bajo sus manos para mirarla con incredulidad, una que Sif obvio iba a contestar - hace como dos horas que Thor se lo llevó a las habitaciones de arriba.

Jane comenzó a boquear de la sorpresa, sus oscuros ojos de abrieron de par en par, tratando de procesar dicha información, estaba apuntó de contestar algo, pero simplemente nada salió ni un solo sonido, Sif comenzó a reír de manera suave, tomó la mano de Jane para levantarla, esta misma la miró con sorpresa, para prontamente ser jala por la estancia hasta un piso más arriba, Jane se sentía como en una fiesta adolescente donde chicos y chicas no podían esperar ni un minuto para dar lugar al deseo. Gemidos se escuchaban por todos lados, pero uno en especial llamó su atención, uno que conocía muy bien solo que... Multiplicado por cuatro.

No lo podía creer. Aguanto un chillido que iba a salir de su boca pero logró cubrirlo, Sif le indicó un camino, llegaron hasta una puerta casi al final del pasillo, con el máximo silencio que el momento les otorgó. Como si se tratarán de unas super espías se tiraron al suelo, Jane quería reír no sabía si era todo el alcohol que recorría en sus venas, pero también una vergüenza terrible cubrió su ser al escuchar aún más fuerte los gemidos y gruñidos al otro lado, Sif tomó la perilla entre sus manos, la movió y sonrio con autosuficiencia al comprobar que no tenía llave, estaban tan inmersos allí dentro que no se dieron cuenta de las dos chicas que estaban de rodillas en el umbral de la puerta.

Jane chillo bajito de la impresión al instante cubrió su boca ¿Cuántas veces no lo había echo esta noche ya?, gracias a que estaba muy concentrados en lo suyo que ni se dieron cuenta, por que, pues claro, los gritos de su querido esposo Loki eran aún más fuertes.

Thor estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas en la cama, Loki estaba acostado boca abajo, sujeto con deseperacion de las sábanas, su mirada estaba ida en otra dimensión, de su boca solo salían incoherencias y lo que pensaba que era (y esperaba) fuera saliba salir de su boca, con las piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Thor, mientras este lo sujetaba muy fuerte de su delgada cintura, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar, lo penetraba con brutalidad, quito una de sus manos de su cintura para acariciar sus nalgas y dicho sea de pasó para apretarla entre sus manos.

Con una fuerte estocada llegó hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, gimió al sentir la estrechez salió de su caliente agujero codicioso y como succionaba su polla, como no queriendo dejarlo ir, bajo las piernas y acomodo su cuerpo para que se pudiera levantar de la cama. Loki se movió muy lento, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y adolorido después de tantas posiciones que en su vida había visto o conocido, Jane pudo ver su cuerpo cubierto de semen, una incontable cantidad de mordidas, rasguños y cardenales. Muy en el fondo sentía una increíble pena por su marido, pero también una envidia increíble.

Jane estaba demasiado impresionada, sin darse cuenta de poco a poco de fue acercando gateando sobre el suelo, de pronto, la puerta fue cerrada en su nariz, parpadeo unas cuantas veces tratando de asimilar la situación, giro su rostro para ver directamente al de Sif la cual le devolvió una sonrisa pícara.

\- Creo que es hora de iniciar nuestra propia fiesta, bebé.

Antes de que Jane pudiera replicar Sif se había lanzado a sus labios dando a iniciar una lucha, Jane estaba atónita al inicio pero de poco a poco fue dando batalla.

Thor sonrió cuando de reojo pudo ver cómo Sif le daba el visto bueno y cerraba la puerta, tomando más valor lanzó a Loki de espaldas a la cama posicionándose encima de él moreno, Loki gimió un tanto frustrado por no a verlo dejado tomar ni un solo descanso desde que iniciaron, dejo de sentir sus piernas hace tiempo, además de que se sentía muy pesado e incómodo sin mentir podía decir que su estómago se sentía inchado de tanta venida que tenía dentro, suspiro con mucho fastidio, trató de interponer un poco de espacio, pero Thor lo tomó de otro modo, sujeto la muñeca de Loki para que sujetará su gran y gorda polla, acariciando desde la base hasta la inchada punta, el hombre más corpulento se dedico a morder y succionar su cuello

Sin soltar ni un segundo su muñeca, Loki ya no tenía voz para gemir, estaba demasiado cansado, solo soltaba pequeños gruñidos cuando los labios de Thor comenzaron a morder y jalar sus sensibles peones.

Thor obligó a Loki a introducirse su propia polla en su maltratado agujero, "diablos" pensó Loki esperando lo inevitable, Thor levantó una de sus piernas para colocarla sobre su hombro izquierdo introduciendo su inchazon en lo más profundo de Loki, mientras que con su mano libre lo sujeto fuerte de las mejillas obligándolo a ver directo a sus ojos.

\- Mírame Loki, mírame sólo a mí - y así lo izo, no perdió señanal alguna de la mirada oscura y azul de Thor, en momentos destellantes de lujuria y deseo, de celos y posesión.

Nuevamente el punto dulce de Loki fue golpeado con fuerza y sin parar, provocando un fuerte grito desde el fondo de su garganta, iba a llegar nuevamente a un orgasmo, coloco sus delgadas manos en los amplios pectorales de Thor, este último comenzó a penetrarlo con más fiereza obligándo a abrir sus dulces carnes para su gruesa polla, claro sin dejar de verlo ni un solo momento, Thor comenzó a gruñir y gemir cada vez más fuerte, más fiero, al igual que sus penetradas, Loki comenzó a sentir su interior cada ves más resbaladizo, más sensible que antes, se vino primero en un fuerte grito apretando en un fuerte agarre la polla de Thor mientras espasmos cubrían su delgado cuerpo y como prometió, no dejó de ver ni un solo momento la penetrante mirada de Thor, ni aún cuando literal vio blanco por breves segundo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces fue que había llegado al orgasmo.

Thor siguió golpeando con ímpetu el maltratado interior de Loki, estoicas penetraciones cortas pero rápidas, hasta que el moreno escucho un fuerte gemido salir de lo más profundo de su ronco pecho, y sentir el fuerte cuerpo vibrar encima suyo, Thor apretó un poco más el agarre en sus mejillas, repitiendo el movimiento de su cadera un poco más despacio, hasta detenerce por completo en su interior. Thor soltó el rostro de Loki para pasar ambos brazos al rededor de su delgada cintura y darle un tosco abrazo, enterrando su cara en la separación del cuello y la clavícula de Loki, el Moreno no sabía que hacer, aún con el cansancio a flor de piel, decidió pasar sus largos dedos por los hombros de Thor como sinónimo de un abrazo.

Thor comenzó a balbucear algo en su cuello, algo inentendible, Loki sólo pudo gemir como protesta.

\- Erws mío Loki, me perteneces... Desde el primer día que te vi.

\- D-de... Que hablas - susurro ya sin voz.

\- Desde ese día de otoño que se mudaron frente a nuestra casa, hace dos años, supe que tenías que ser mío, que eras solo para mí, ahora me perteneces por completo... - Esta ves Thor coloco un dulce beso en su hombro, levantó su enorme cuerpo musculoso y con el más sumo cuidado sacó su polla de la caliente carnosidad, mirando con deleite como una cascada se blanca semilla salía detrás. Se recostó un lado de Loki no sin antes pasar un brazo posesivo al rededor de su delgada cintura, sin más remedio Loki se recostó sobre su brazo y pecho, colocando una mano sobre este, Thor comenzó a acariciar su espalda con movimientos suaves y dulces- supe que no tenía oportunidad cuando te vi con tu mujer, pero ese día que llegó a nuestra puerta y nos comentó que su relación iba de mal en peor, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, y más al ver que tenía la idea de querer entrar a una fiesta swinger, fue como un regalo del cielo, que los dioses me hayan dado hacia ti.

Loki bajo un poco su mirada, no quería que Thor mirara su rostro sonrojado ¿Como decirle que él también había llamado su atención cuando lo vio por primera ves y como todo buen vecino les ayudo a bajar las cajas de mudanza? Pero era inconsedible que se fije en el, puesto que había comenzado una nueva vida con la mujer que se decía amar.

Obvioamente sentía que no le podía fallar, pero ¿si su relación estaba más que muerta y no sucedía nada por parte de los dos? ¿Como hacer que funcione algo que tal ves ya no podía seguir? Y no es que Thor se haya interpuesto en medio de los dos, se había dado cuenta que todo terminó desde hace meses atrás, muchos, muchos meses atrás tal ves hasta antes de dar el aceptó, Thor simplemente fue el empuje para dar un alto a toda esa mentira.

Se dio cuenta de todo lo que se habían perdido ambos para unir sus vidas, dejar de hacer lo que les gusta, restringirse de muchas cosas e ir undiendolos en la monotonía de una vida que era lo que ellos esperaban.

Era doloroso, claro que sí lo era, pasar demasiados años con alguien que tenias planeado a ser tu compañera de vida, dejarla atrás, decepcionar la, pero lo que era peor ante todo, decepcionarte a ti mismo, intentar vivir con una eterna venda sobre los ojos era aún más doloroso.

En silencio subió su cuerpo hasta casi quedar encima del rubio, abrazar al cuello de Thor que de inmediato lo sujeto con fuerza de la cintura, acariciar su espalda y cabello y repartir pequeños besito donde pudiera alcanzar.

Loki jamás se había sentido tan bien en toda su corta vida.

Loki metió la última caja hasta el fondo de la sala de su nuevo paramento, después de ese hprribñe insidente con esa atroz fiesta se dio cuenta de que Jane y el tenían muy pocas cosas en comúm de lo ya pocas que eran, decidieron darse un tiempo, jamás estuvieron tan de acuerdo en algo en sus tantos años de relación.

Tres meses después ya estaban los papeles listos y el divorcio en Puerta, Loki decidió dejar su recidencia, vivir en un lugar más pequeño y más cercano a su trabajo, salió de ese aburrido pueblo y decidió vivir más cerca de la ciudad.

Tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la radio camino a su nuevo hogar, sacó las cosas que faltaban de las cajas y las fue acomodando de poco a poco, simplemente no lo podía explicar, solo... Se sentía más feliz, como para cantar las canciones más pegajosas de la radio, más ligero, como si piedra bailar por horas canciones y vals o la carrera más larga. No es que haya tenido una muy mala relación con Jane como para evitar todo eso, al contrario terminaron como lo que fueron y debió de ser en un inicio, unos muy buenos y cercanos amigos. Hablando de, sacó su calendario de una caja, se iban a ver para almorzar en la cafetería el jueves.

Estaba por comprobar fechas cuando un timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Camino hasta la puerta evitando a toda costa chocar con tantas cajas, ni siquiera miró por la rendija, abrió la puerta encontrándose un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores de colores dulces y cálidos, las mejillas de Loki se encendieron y una sonrisilla tonta se asomo por sus labios. Esto era la mejor parte de todo.

\- bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, amor mío.

Detrás de las flores apareció la bonachón ara de su novio, Thor. Resulta que después de ese... Encuentro. Thor se arrepintió tanto de lo que izo que fue a disculparse con Loki, una cosa los llevó a la otra que ya tienen dos meses de una bonita relación, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió llevan todo de manera tranquila y relajada, quien diría que esa bestia musculosa que ante la menor provocación haría daño, sería un chico muy dulce y tierno, aún que claro, Thor sigue siendo todo una bestia insasiable.

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido cuando el enorme tonto de su novio su levantó de la cintura y lo abrazo con fuerza para dar algunas vueltas por la habitación, Loki sonreía con alegría y dicha.

Jamás había sido tan feliz como hasta ahora, si no hubiera comenzado todo con un tonto plan.

**Fin. **


End file.
